Same difference
by dreamerxox
Summary: <html><head></head>Years before, Waterloo road merged with it's rival school John Fosters. What happens when Waterloo road has no choice but to merge with Havelock high? Expect drama, new romance-pupils and staff- Will the kids realise that they are all human beings and they should learn to treat each other equally? Follow the drama as Waterloo Road tries to keep their heads above water.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey guys, yep, I'm back with another story! My ongoing fics-**_**Kacey in America **_**and **_**Love hurts**_**, are coming to an end so I thought it was a good time to start this. As Kacey and the Barry's are my favourite characters, they are the main ones in this story, but I'm going to try my best to include as many other characters as possible. As I will probably put in most of my stories, make sure you read my bio so you know who my made up characters are :) Also, maybe I should note that when I write a characters POV, it's normally just their thoughts and perspective and then when the speech starts again it swaps back to a general POV hope that made sense :/. Okay, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that we have to go to the same school as these people!" Complained Kacey, screwing her nose up at the sight of the Havelock high pupils.<p>

"They probably think the same about us." Harley pointed out.

"Please tell me why they are coming to our school again." Requested Paisley, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Apparently the head master had a nervous breakdown," Begun Jared.

"What, that Gerard Findlay guy had a nervous breakdown?" Paisley questioned in surprise.

"Yup, apparently the kids were out of control and they couldn't find a replacement quick enough." Jared told the group.

"So, this is permanent?" Kacey sounded disgusted.

"Dunno, maybe." Jared shrugged.

"Rubbish. They have deputy heads too, why couldn't they have stepped up?" Lula asked.

"If your boss had a nervous breakdown cos of the kids, would you want to take over their job?" Harley asked sarcastically.

"Well I feel sorry for them, having to go to a new school and all. They were a private school too, and let's face it, Waterloo Road isn't the best school out there." Said Jasmine, and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, could one of you show me where the toilets are, I need to fix my makeup." A girl spoke, she had long dark brown hair, average height and was pretty.

"Um, yeah, I'll take you." Kacey offered.

"Thanks." The girl smiled and followed her.

"Careful Kacey, she might be evil!" Grace hissed and Paisley glared at her.

"That girl were dead pretty." Harley exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Jared agreed.

"Oi!" Paisley hit her boyfriend on the arm.

"Shes nothing on you!" Jared quickly added.

* * *

><p>"Morning Christine!" Sonya smiled cheerily.<p>

"Morning Sonya." Christine returned the smile.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be good thanks." Christine said before walking into her office.

"Morning Christine." Simon smiled warmly, entering the office.

"Hey." Christine smiled.

"Ready for a new term?" He asked.

Christine sighed, "It's going to be a tough one, what with the pupils from havelock high joining."

"They'll be fine under your leadership." Reassured Simon.

"I wish I could believe that." Christine muttered.

"Here we go, one coffee and a tea, two sugars." Sonya brought the steaming cups into the office.

"Cheers Son, you're a star." Simon took his mug off her.

"Thanks, let's hope this gets me through the day eh!" Christine exclaimed resulting in laughter from her deputy and secretary.

Christine POV

After fifteen minutes of settling myself in and getting any essential paperwork completed, I made my way to the main hall where I would deliver a speech, welcoming everyone back and explaining the whole havelock situation better.

"Okay guys, you may be seated," Christine watched as her pupils sat down. "Welcome to another term at Waterloo Road. I hope you all had a nice summer break and it's great to see you all back again. I welcome any new students that have joined us, but in particular-the pupils from Havelock high."

Angry eyes confronted her, mainly from the Waterloo Road students, she noted. They were angry, it was understandable, but they would just have to get over it. "As some of you may be aware, Gerard Findlay is no longer in a position to be head master at Havelock, so our only solution was to merge the schools together."

"Bullshit." Kacey spat the words out like they were poison.

"And our parents were alright with this?!" Paisley whispered back, sitting with her arms crossed.

"Okay, have a good day...and play nicely with each other!" Christine concluded, Paisley and Kacey realised that they hadn't been listening properly.

"What do you's have now?" Paisley asked once they had all evacuated the hall.

"Science." Harley sighed.

"Same here." Said Kacey.

"Me too." Jared replied.

"Okay, do we all have science?" Paisley queried more sensibly this time. Everyone in her group of friends nodded. "Right, let's go." Paisley smiled.

"Hey Kacey! Oh, and you guys." The girl from earlier on waved energetically at Kacey but didn't seem quite so enthusiastic about seeing the others there too.

"Since when did Kace become the cool one in our group?" Paisley hissed to the others, Kacey shot her a look.

"Guys, this is Shannon, remember I took her to the toilets?"

"Yeah, we remember." Grace said, tone emotionless.

"So, you're in our science class?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah, Mrs Lowsley right?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, feel privileged to have one of the worst teachers at Waterloo Road!" Paisley exclaimed sarcastically.

"She's that bad? I just thought the girls here were extremely bitchy." Shannon answered, looking innocent.

"Takes a bitch to know a bitch." Paisley scoffed quietly and Grace bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Okay guys, if you would like to come in!" Sue opened her door, smiling at the new students, and the Waterloo Road kids who were actually nice to her, her expression changed to a cold one when she saw Kacey and the gang. "Great, another year with you lot." Sue sighed delicately.

"I hate you, and you know that, so my job is done." Paisley smiled sweetly before rolling her eyes and walking inside.

"Miss, you can't honestly hate Lula and I." Harley pouted at the science teacher.

"No no, of course not, it's the others that bring hell with them!" Sue closed the door behind her. "Right guys, this term, we're focusing on...Chemistry!" Sue revealed excitedly.

"Yay!" Came the sarcastic voice of Darren Hughes, sitting near the back of the classroom.

"I always ask myself why I came back." Sue mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"I'm serious Christine, this resilience thing, it could really work!" Simon said passionately.<p>

"I don't doubt it will Simon, but this term is going to be very stressful and hectic, have we really got the time to be setting up a resilience camp?" Christine rested her elbows on the table.

"Yes, of course! Leave it up to me, and Hector has offered to help too." Added Simon.

"Alright, how about a trial period? But, anything out of line and it's over." Warned Christine.

"Thanks Christine, it's gonna be great!"

Nikki POV

I had a free period, so I was catching up on some marking in the staffroom. I could feel eyes on me though, I looked up and saw a woman looking directly at me. She had dirty blonde hair, just past her shoulders, distinctive eyeliner, a slender frame and stunning green eyes. She got up and walked over to me.

"Hey, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm Vanessa by the way." The lady outstretched her hand for Nikki to shake.

"Hi, um, it's okay I didn't get freaked out or anything!" Both women laughed. "I'm Nikki." Nikki smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nikki, let me make you a coffee, make up for me staring at you like that!" Vanessa walked to the kitchenette, hips swaying gently. Nikki felt a smile form on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: And that's the first chapter done, I hope you liked it, a review would be much appreciated :) If I get a good response, I'll most likely continue :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed, read or added me to their story/author alerts! Glad to know people liked the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy the second chapter just as much :)**

* * *

><p>"So, army captain to an English teacher, big career change isn't it?" Vanessa sipped on the coffee she had made for both her and Nikki.<p>

"Yeah, I guess. But sometimes it feels like fighting a war when it comes to teaching this lot!" Joked Nikki and both of the women laughed. "And you're a media studies teacher?"

"Yeah, Christine informed me that Waterloo Road didn't have media studies on the curriculum so I guess I'm here for trial and error."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Nikki smiled.

"Morning ladies." Hector grinned, walking into the staff room, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Hector, always a pleasure." Muttered Nikki.

"Can I talk to you outside? You know, without you attacking me." Hector did his sideways cheeky grin.

Nikki sighed, "Okay." Nikki turned to face Vanessa, "If we're not back in five minutes, call an ambulance...for him." Vanessa laughed slightly and watched as Nikki and Hector departed the staffroom.

"So, what is it?" Nikki questioned.

"Well...about last term..." Hector begun.

A dramatic groan escaped Nikki's lips, "Do we have to?"

"Look, I just wanna say, I'm sorry...about you and Vix, about how you guys ended."

"Well thanks, but I don't need your pity, so just take that back...and we can both forget it ever happened!" Nikki exclaimed sarcastically.

"So we're mates again?" Hector asked, cheekiness lacing his tone.

"Besties." Nikki smiled falsely before rolling her eyes and walking back into the staffroom.

* * *

><p>"So...Kacey, are you busy on Saturday?" Harley asked nervously as everyone piled out of the classroom.<p>

"Don't think so, why?" Kacey asked genuinely.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe me and you could do something, like go to the cinema or something?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Kacey smiled.

"Ooh, get in there Harley!" Jared teased, giving Harley a pat on the back.

"We're just going as mates." Kacey insisted, rolling her eyes.

"Harley never said that." Paisley mumbled, smirking and walked off.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun." Lula smiled.

"Yeah, and if you guys are just mates, kissing is off limits!" Grace joked, walking off with Lula and Jasmine.

"How immature are they?!" Scoffed Kacey.

"Tell me about it." Harley agreed.

Kacey POV

I was really happy Harley asked me out on a date, if you could call it a date! I didn't exactly have a crush on him, but it didn't hurt for him to pay me some attention! That Shannon girl seemed really nice too. I had English now, with Miss Boston, I made my way there.

"Kacey, over here!" Shannon called, motioning for Kacey to sit next to her.

"That Shannon has taken a very quick likening to Kace." Paisley observed, sitting in another row next to her boyfriend.

"Well Kacey's a likable person." Jared shrugged.

"I beg to differ," Paisley joked and Jared laughed. "But all she did was take her to the toilets, which is approximately a forty five second journey if there's hardly any congestion. What could Kace have done in that time to make Shannon like her so much?"

"Okay, firstly, the way that you know it's forty five seconds to the toilets is a little creepy! And secondly, what's the big deal? The more Havelock high people we get onside, the better." Said Jared, making Paisley agree with him.

"Why is that girl staring at you like that?" Paisley asked her boyfriend, noticing a girl eyeing up Jared.

"You really want me to answer that?" Jared smirked.

"Oi, you, stop staring at my boyfriend like that, I can feel the desperation oozing off you." Spat Paisley, making dagger eyes at her. The class erupted into laughter.

"Your boyfriend? Well, that's a shame, he could have done much better than you." Retorted the girl, her accent matching Gabriella's. An _'Ooh'_ sound went around the room, everyone enjoying the free entertainment.

"You what?!" Paisley growled angrily, shooting out of her seat, ready to attack.

"Sit down Paisley, and everyone get on with your work." Nikki sighed, not in the mood for drama. Truth is, she wanted her lesson to finish so she could go and find Vanessa again.

"Did you hear what she said?!" Paisley challenged, wanting the girl to get her comeuppance.

"She only retaliated to what you said." Nikki replied.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want to be a teacher and sort it out, I will." Paisley turned to the girl. "If you dare look at my boyfriend again, I'll knock that smirk off your face."

The girl let out a harsh laugh, "Ha, go on then." Nikki actually felt sorry for the girl, not knowing that Paisley is a girl of her word. And the sound of Paisley's hand coming into contact with the girls face echoed around the room. Nikki, being the authoritative person she is, prevented the fight escalating any further than necessary and sent Paisley off to the cooler and the other girl, who she learned was called Lola, to the cooler a little after Paisley.

* * *

><p>"Trouble already Pais, really?" Kacey rolled her eyes at her friend at lunchtime.<p>

"Shut up Kace." Paisley huffed, still in a foul mood.

"Well good on ya Pais, I for one wouldn't want some bitch staring at my boyfriend like a five course meal." Grace spoke from the other side of the table.

"If you had a boyfriend, you mean." Harley pointed out, smiling innocently at Grace.

"Shut up Harls, just cos you're with Kace." Grace glared at him.

"We're not together, we're just friends!" Kacey exclaimed dropping her fork down in anger.

"Alright, keep your hair on." Mumbled Grace.

"There she is!" Lola pointed to Paisley, a boy standing next to her, they approached the table.

"Oi, I hear you've been giving my sister some grief." The boy leant over Paisley in a menacing way.

"Really? Getting your brother to fight your own battles now are we? How pathetic." Spat Paisley.

"Not as pathetic as you needing all your mates to back you up." Retorted Lola.

"You guys came over to me, if you wanna settle this somewhere more private, fine by me." Paisley raised her eyebrow. As all the drama was going on Harley's gaze was fixed on Kacey, she seemed to be trying to hide her face. It all became clear to him afterwards though.

"Kacey? Kacey Barry? Well, what an unpleasant surprise." The boy exclaimed, glaring at Kacey.

"Could say the same thing about you, Mason." Replied Kacey.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Paisley asked confused.

"Mason used to have a problem with us Barry's when we went havelock." Kacey explained, not thoroughly though.

"Maybe it's because that poisonous brother of yours framed me for carrying drugs when they weren't mine!" Defended Mason.

"Yeah right, you look like a crack head to me!" Kacey yelled back. Suddenly, Mason was being pulled back, Barry had grabbed him.

"You keep away from my sister!" Barry warned.

"I didn't even touch her." Mason pushed Barry back, escaping his grasp.

"You dare go near her, or Dyn, you're a dead man."

"What is going on here?!" Demanded Simon.

"Nothing. We were just leaving." Mason answered, walking away with Lola following behind.

"You okay, Kace?" Barry asked his sister.

"Yeah, cheers." Kacey smiled gratefully, and Barry walked away, not before giving her hair a ruffle.

"So, my newly found enemy turns out to be your enemy's sister from Havelock high...great." Paisley giggled.

"It's not funny Pais, all I wanted was no drama." Kacey got up from the table and walked out of the canteen.

"Who thought it was a good idea to let these animals into our school anyway?" Jasmine sighed, picking at her food.

"Says the girl who felt sorry for them earlier." Paisley rolled her eyes, getting up too, and going to look for Kacey.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: hope you liked it, I know it's not the most drama filled update but just bare with me ;) <strong>

_**Next time: Hector's P.E lesson doesn't go according to plan and things are looking good for Vanessa and Nikki. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hello again, apologises for taking forever to update. Writing two other fics at the same time as this one was not one of my best moves! But once they are finished, which will be soon, this story will become my main focus. Okay, on with the story! Enjoy… :)**

* * *

><p>Paisley POV<p>

I found Kacey, she was sat on the steps outside, I took a seat next to her. She was looking straight ahead, probably thinking. I spoke first.

"Don't let that Mason guy get to you Kace." Said Paisley.

"He's not. It's the fact that Barry is gonna start messing around again, and I'm gonna be expected to follow and start a brand new feud." Kacey replied, letting out a sigh.

"Well then don't follow. Your own person Kacey, if you want no drama, then no drama it shall be." Paisley smiled.

"Easy for you to say Pais, you're the one who's already gotten into a fight with his sister, Lola was it?"

"Yeah that was it. She was proper staring at Jared, like um do you expect me to be alright with that?!" Paisley arched her eyebrow.

"Maybe she meant nothing by it Pais." Suggested Kacey.

"Kace, have you seen Jared's face? I'm sure she meant something by it!" Smirked Paisley.

"There you are! You alright?" Harley questioned walking over to the two of them.

"Yeah I'm fine. Oh wait, you were talking to your girlfriend." Paisley said mischievously.

"I swear to God, if anybody else says that today, they're getting knocked out." Kacey said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'll leave you two to it." Paisley smiled before walking away.

"Good thing Barry had your back, eh Kace?" Harley spoke, smiling at her.

"Yeah I guess, sorry for storming off, I'm a very dramatic person." Giggled Kacey.

"Dramatic is fine for me." Harley smiled.

"So...this date, are you paying?" Kacey smirked.

Harley laughed, "If it makes you happy."

* * *

><p>"Another altercation already, got to be a record." Said George, walking down the corridor with Christine.<p>

"Oh George, how I just love your humour. You know as well as I do that this isn't going to be easy, so little comments like that aren't making anything better, are they?" Christine raised her eyebrow.

"Oh what ever you say Chrissie." George smiled sarcastically.

"Is everyone decent?!" Hector called from outside of the girls changing room. All of the girls yelled back a yes and so therefore he entered. "Okay guys, for those of you who don't know me, I am Mr Reid. I am the P.E teacher here at Waterloo Road. Today, we are going to do team exercises!"

"Yay!" Paisley replied sarcastically. And some of the girls giggled.

"Yes, that's the energy I want Paisley! Okay, so I believe that the team exercises are a good idea because it will help to break some of that tension between all of you guys and make you all realise that you are all part of Waterloo Road together." Hector concluded smiling at the end.

The girls pilled out of the changing rooms and the boys did too. The students entered the gym and sat down on the benches.

"He's totally gorgeous!" One of the girls whispered to her friend.

"Tell me about it!" Her friend answered.

Paisley laughed to herself, upon hearing their conversation. And the two girls looked at her. "What? It's kind of funny that you two are obsessing over him." Shrugged Paisley.

"I like your humour, what's your name?" One of the girls asked.

"Paisley. Paisley Harris, remember that name girls. And you two are?"

"Hannah and Tara." The girl replied. Hannah had blonde hair and was the one who said that she thought Hector was good looking, and Tara was brunette and the one who had asked Paisley what her name was.

"I need team captains!" Hector exclaimed, standing in front of the students. Paisley's hand shot up first. "Okay Paisley, come and stand up at the front, and another volunteer please?"

Lola took this as an opportunity to put her hand up too, smirking at Paisley. Hector smiled, "Great, and you are?"

"Lola." She said while standing up.

"Right, Lola and Paisley, I'm going to allow you guys to pick your own teams. But, you need to include people who you don't normally talk with though."

Paisley picked first, "Hannah." Paisley smiled and the girl got up and stood behind her.

"Tara." Lola picked next, Tara rolled her eyes and mouthed _'Help me' _to Paisley and Hannah.

Once the girls had picked their teams, Hector explained the task, "Okay, so, as you guys can see, I've set up an obstacle course. The aim of the game is to complete the obstacle course as a team, you all have to get to the other side at the same time. Everyone understand?" Both teams nodded. "Great, I'll give you a second to discuss what you want to do."

Paisley POV

My team gathered around me, and we started to discuss what the best option was. We came up with an idea and then got in to our starting positions.

Lola POV

I wanted to make sure that Paisley's team didn't win, so I came up with a plan in my head as to what I would do, and none of my team mates knew. Mr Reid blew his whistle, signalling the start of the race.

Both teams ran to the first obstacle, walking along a bench without falling off. The two teams completed this successfully, and moved to the next stage, jumping into each hula hoop that were scattered all over the floor. But the only problem was, was that Hector had purposely not put enough out for both teams so one team would have to wait until the other team was finished. Whilst this was going on, Christine had slipped into the room to see how everything was going.

"This looks great Hector!" Christine beamed, losing any doubt she had of his resilience idea scheme.

"Would you like a go?" Hector joked.

Christine laughed, "No, I think I'm a little bit too old for all of that. But the kids seem to be enjoying it." Commented Christine.

"See Christine, Simon wasn't lying when he said this thing would work. And, this whole thing is all about team work, making the dream work!" Hector smirked.

"Okay that's a good one!" Giggled Christine.

Just then, the two adults were drawn away from their conversation when they heard a piercing scream.

"Lola? What's wrong? What happened?" Hector asked, making his was over to the girl who was on the floor holding her ankle seemingly in pain.

"It was Paisley, she pushed me!" Accused Lola.

"What?!" Paisley exclaimed, having no idea where this was coming from.

"It's true. She just barged me out of the way for no reason!"

"She's lying sir, I never touched her!" Paisley defended.

"We'll sort out who touched who later. Lola, is it your ankle that hurts?" Christine asked, bending down next to the girl.

"Yeah, I think it's broken." Whimpered Lola.

"Oh please!" Scoffed Paisley.

"That's enough Paisley." Ordered Christine.

"Can I?" Questioned Hector to Lola, asking if he could take a better look at her ankle, she nodded her head. Hector gently moved her ankle from side to side, asking her if she felt any discomfort, Lola said it wasn't that bad. "Well, I don't think it's broken, sprained maybe. Can you stand up for me?" Hector and Christine helped her slowly up.

"Paisley, can you make your way to the cooler for me?" Hector requested.

"But what have I done?!" Paisley shouted.

"Sir, honestly, I never saw Paisley touch her." Hannah spoke, defending her newly found friend.

"Exactly. You're sick in the head you are!" Paisley spat at Lola.

"Paisley, you're not in trouble, just go to the cooler so we can talk to you once you've calmed down." Advised Christine.

"Why should she have to go to the cooler if she did nothing wrong?" A boy asked, Paisley identified him to be from Havelock high as she hadn't seen him before at Waterloo Road.

"Yeah, that's bang out of order!" Another girl added.

"I'm starting to like all you Havelock high ones!" Paisley exclaimed. She then turned to face Lola, and glared at her, Lola smiled smugly, and Paisley lost it.

"You stupid cow!" She reached forward and grabbed Lola's hair dragging her out of Christine and Hector's grasp. Everyone else then decided to get into a fight, both teams against each other, rolling around the floor like animals.

"Stop this nonsense now!" Ordered Christine and only some of the kids stopped but the rest of them continued to fight.

"That's enough!" Bellowed Simon, entering the gym and witnessing the commotion.

The kids stopped, and Hector had to hold Paisley back to prevent her from going for Lola again.

"Would somebody like to explain to me what is going on?!"

The whole class stayed silent, not knowing if what they were going to say was going to enrage Simon even more. Hector turned to look at Lola and realised that she was standing in her usual posture before her ankle was _'hurt'_.

"Your foot seems to have made a miraculous recovery." Hector commented, raising his eyebrow.

"Well it wasn't broken." Shrugged Lola.

"Do I still need to go to the cooler for that chat?" Paisley asked smugly to Hector and Christine.

"Yes, you do Paisley. As do all of you. Move it, now!" Ordered Simon, and the kids pilled out of the gym.

"What was it again Hector? Team work makes the dream work? I beg to differ." Christine muttered the last part, before exiting the gym.

* * *

><p>"So, how has your day been so far?" Nikki asked as she approached Vanessa in the corridor.<p>

"Great. No fights and your Waterloo Road lot are lovely!"

"I could say the same about your Havelock high lot too." Nikki smiled.

"So, are you busy after school? We could go out for dinner or something? So we can get to know each other better." Vanessa suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great." Nikki agreed.

"Awesome, enjoy the rest of your day." Vanessa smiled before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kace, you didn't tell those mates of yours the real reason why Mason and I hate each other?" Barry asked, pulling his sister to the side as she exited Miss Mcfall's room.<p>

"Real reason? Baz, you actually did frame the guy for drugs." Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Kacey, I'm being serious."

"Don't worry. I didn't tell them that you used to have a fling with Lola." Kacey smiled sweetly.

"You're a good one Kace, see you later." Barry ruffled Kacey's hair and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hope you liked it :) Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Thanks xxx <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hiya guys, thanks for all your reviews! One reviewer, Sophie (my name too!), mentioned something about doing something with Hector and Sue, well, I'm completely fine with doing something like that, just bare with me on that one :) also, I'm hugely sorry for taking FOREVER to update! School started again this week and I've had no time! I'm gonna try and get back on top of everything though :) I hope you all enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, acting like animals." Simon was saying, giving Mr Reid's class a telling off.<p>

"That's because some people here are animals, and yes, I mean the Havelock high people." Paisley replied, smirking.

"Hey, what happened to starting to like us?" Hannah asked.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. That's because some people here are animals, and yes, I mean Lola." Paisley said, and laughter travelled around the room.

"Paisley, I would stop if I were you as you were a ringleader in all of this." Simon warned.

"Me?! I didn't lie about hurting my ankle!" Paisley shouted, becoming defensive.

"Are you still whinging about that?" Lola rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I will break your ankle and we'll see who's whinging then." Paisley retorted.

"Enough!" Simon snapped, having enough of the girls' constant bickering. "Look, the rest of you can go and get changed and go to your next lesson. Paisley and Lola, stay here."

Paisley sighed dramatically, "Ugh, why?!"

"Because I'm sick of the arguing. I want you guys to realise one thing, you're both the same."

Lola and Paisley both laughed. "Um, no we're not." Lola replied.

"You both laughed then, didn't you? You're both sixteen, you're both girls...the list goes on."

"So? Just cos we're both girls and sixteen doesn't mean I'm like _her_." Paisley retorted and Simon rolled his eyes.

"And you're both human. So why can't you just put the conflict behind you?" Inquired Simon.

"Um, have you met me?" Paisley asked sarcastically.

"You're a smart girl Paisley, why waste your time with stupid arguments? And Lola, I don't know you that well, but I'm sure you're a smart girl too and you'd want to do the right thing." Prompted Simon.

There was a silence for about five seconds before Lola talked, "Look, I'm sorry for that stuff that happened in English. I didn't know Jared was your boyfriend. And I'm really sorry for lying and almost getting you into trouble in P.E." She apologised.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for slapping ya and wining that fight. But, Sir's right, we're not stupid girls. I'm not saying that I wanna be your best mate or anything, but we can act civil towards each other." Paisley suggested, smiling.

"See, was that so hard? Alright girls, go and get changed." Simon smiled.

"Thanks sir." Paisley gave him a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Lola agreed.

* * *

><p>"See you two later." Paisley smiled, as Hannah and Tara walked off to their lockers and she stopped at hers. "Oh, hey Kace." Greeted Paisley as Kacey walked over to her.<p>

"Hey." Kacey smiled.

"Slag." Mason muttered under his breath as he walked past the pair, but it was loud enough for Kacey and Paisley to hear.

"Oi, who d'ya think you're calling a slag?!" Kacey growled, starting to walk after him.

"Kace, leave it." Paisley grabbed her, and gently pulled her back. "He's trying to get a reaction, you wanna give him the satisfaction?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Kacey asked sarcastically.

Paisley laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm still me Kace, but it's like you said earlier, you don't want no drama, and that's the same with me." Paisley smiled, closing her locker. "Although, I do suggest casually dropping something about Mason calling you a slag to Barry...he'll sort that prat out." Paisley smirked before walking away.

"Ah, see, there's my Pais!" Kacey replied.

Paisley POV

The rest of the past by fairly quickly. Everyone seemed to have settled down. Harls, Lula, Jas, Grace, Jared, Kace and I all walked home together.

"Pais, you do realise that you're the reason our group looks really bad?" Grace teased.

"Who me?! All I did was slap a girl, start a fight and get accused of breaking someone's ankle, which I did not do!" Paisley smiled innocently.

"Well, I like bad girls." Jared slung his arm around Paisley's shoulders.

"Keep looking then cos you don't have one!" Paisley rolled her eyes, pushing Jared's arm off her shoulders.

"Playing hard to get are we?" Jared smirked. "Too bad you're already mine." He flashed his teeth, smiling.

"I love it when you're cute." Paisley grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Eww, we hate it when you're cute!" Grace pulled a face.

"Oh shut up you, are you telling me that if Leonardo dicaprio walked down the street you wouldn't do the same thing?" Paisley arched her eyebrow.

"Depends. Would it be the young Leonardo Dicaprio?" Grace smirked.

"Definitely." Paisley smirked back.

"My girlfriend is weird." Jared breathed and Paisley hit him in the chest.

"Hopefully I wont have to say the same thing about you." Harley whispered in Kacey's ear.

"Glad the first day back to school is over!" Paisley exclaimed as she flopped down on her bed.

"Same." Kacey agreed, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"So...you and Harls eh?!" Paisley nudged Kacey jokily.

"What about me and Harls?" Kacey asked as casually as possible.

"Kace. He asked you out on a date! I know Harls and he really likes ya."

"And you're telling me this because?" Kacey raised her eyebrow.

"Because you like him too." Paisley replied, smirking.

"No I don't." Kacey said defensively.

"Sure." Paisley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "What did he whisper in your ear?"

"What?" Kacey was caught off guard, she didn't realise that Paisley had seen that.

"After Jay said that I was weird, he whispered something to you. What was it?"

"Oh...nothing." Kacey shrugged.

"Kacey!" Paisley wacked her friend with a pillow. "Just flaming tell me!"

"Okay," Kacey held her hands up in surrender. "After Jay said you were weird, Harls said to me that hopefully he won't have to say the same thing about me. What does that even mean?"

"Kacey! He's basically admitted that he wants you to be his girlfriend!" Paisley exclaimed excitedly.

"Until he actually says it, I'm not believing it." Kacey responded.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice restaurant." Nikki exclaimed as her and Vanessa sat down. They'd gone to a Chinese restaurant.<p>

"Yeah, it is." Vanessa smiled.

"Glad the first day back is over?"

"Yes! I'm shattered, I've got marking and all." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I know the feeling." Nikki laughed.

"So, you and Hector...what happened there?" Vanessa inquired whilst looking down at her menu.

"I cheated." Nikki replied simply. Vix was gone and most of the staff knew what happened between the pair so Nikki didn't attempt to hide it anymore.

"With Hector?" Vanessa raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he's vowed to leave me alone this term." Nikki smiled.

"Well, if he doesn't I'm sure we can set him up with someone." Vanessa winked.

A waitress walked over to their table, "Good evening ladies. Are you ready to order?"

Vanessa looked at Nikki who smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are. Okay, so I'll have the Egg fried noodles please. Nikki?"

"Could I have the Won Ton soup please?" Nikki requested.

"Sure. Okay, so that's an Egg fried noodles and a Won Ton soup. Anything else?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, a white wine for me please, Nik?"

Nikki smiled at the fact that Vanessa had shortened her name and found it cute. She then realised they were both waiting for her. "Oh, um, I guess one of us has to stay sober so I'll just have a coke." Nikki smiled.

"Okay. It'll be with you as soon as possible." The waitress smiled, collecting their menus and walking away.

"So, what happened with Gerard Findlay?" Nikki asked.

"If you ask me I don't think he was in a fit state to be around kids let alone be a head master. But I never liked the guy so I'm probably a little biased." Vanessa shrugged.

"Well, Christine is so much better, and she's gained the trust and respect of the kids and staff." Nikki replied.

"Yeah. She's lovely."

For the remainder of the evening the two women spoke and got to know each other better over dinner and thoroughly enjoyed their selves.

* * *

><p>"Kacey! You're mate is here for ya!" Carol Barry shouted up the stairs to her youngest.<p>

Kacey quickly grabbed her stuff and walked down the stairs, shocked to see Harley in the doorway. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Fancied walking to school with you. That's okay...right?"

Kacey was shocked, Harley came to her house and wanted to walk with her? She stood there, not replying, not able to get any words out.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's okay with it." Carol came to her daughters rescue, practically pushing the pair out of the house. "Have a good day."

"Don't be late for work Mum." Kacey warned, before Carol rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"Sleep well?" Harley asked.

"Yeah I guess. You?"

"Really well, I actually went to be early for once." Harley replied.

"Thanks for walking with me to school today," Kacey smiled.

"It's okay." Harley shrugged.

"Sometimes a bit too much walking with Jared and Pais while they fight the urge to have sex with each other on the street." Kacey raised her eyebrow.

"That's the perfect definition of them two!" Harley laughed.

"Listen, you know this whole...going out on Saturday thing, it's as friends right?" Kacey asked.

"If it helps you sleep at night." Harley winked.

Kacey laughed, "Actually, it doesn't."

"Really?! I'm so glad you said that, I kind of asked you out on a date for obvious reasons."

"You feel sorry for me?" Kacey joked sarcastically.

"Because I like you." Harley replied simply.

"Harls..."

"Don't worry, you don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to know." Harley smiled.

"Well darn Harls, now I actually have to make an effort for this date now!" Kacey teased.

Kacey POV

This was definitely a great start to my day! Just wait until Pais hears about this! Harley and I waited in the library until the others came and Shannon approached.

"Hi Kacey...and the you guys." Shannon smiled at Kacey and dropped it slightly when she acknowledged the others.

"Hey Shannon." Kacey smiled back.

"So, what you doing?" Shannon asked, not knowing what to talk about.

"Just relaxing before hell starts," Kacey rolled her eyes. "Join us if you like." Kacey offered, smiling.

"Oh, no, I've got to go and do a couple of things, I just wanted to say hi." Shannon smiled.

"Oh okay. Well, bye." Kacey smiled.

"Bye Kacey...and you guys."

"Okay, why does she do that?" Paisley asked as soon as Shannon had left.

"Do what?" Kacey asked oblivious.

"Like, as soon as she sees you, her face lights up and then as soon as she snaps out of it and sees us, she's all like, _'Oh...and you guys' _like what the hell?!"

"Thank you! I thought I was the only one who noticed!" Lula exclaimed.

"What? You guys are just being paranoid." Kacey laughed at her friends.

"Says the one who's getting all the attention." Paisley pointed out and gained a murmur of agreement from her friends.

"Come on guys, stop taking it out on Kace,it's not her fault that Shannon is like that." Harley defended her.

"Cheers Harls." Kacey smiled gratefully.

Paisley POV

We all had Science with Mrs Lowsley first. God she's annoying! We all sat at our normal table and Shannon waved to Kacey, I swear, if I didn't know any better that Shannon likes Kacey...

"Right, settle down everyone." Sue said in her high pitched voice.

"What we doing today Miss?" Darren questioned.

"Well, funny you say that Darren, today we are looking at-"

"Oh, I don't actually care." Darren replied and the class laughed.

Sue rolled her eyes, "Right, for those of you who actually want an education, today we are going to look at Acids and Alkalis."

One girl sighed dramatically, "Miss, we've already learnt this at Havelock high."

"There's no harm in revisiting topics though is there?" Sue smiled, picking up the worksheets and beginning to hand them out.

"Here Miss, let me help you." Paisley smiled, getting up out of her seat.

"Um, thank you." Sue was shocked as she was almost positive that Paisley very much disliked her.

"This is dead boring!" Darren exclaimed as soon as he looked at the sheet.

"Just get on with it Darren!" Sue snapped.

"He's right though Miss, it's crap." The same girl who spoke earlier agreed with Darren.

"Just shut up. Some of us actually want to learn here." Paisley rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Wouldn't waste your time love." The girl retorted, looking Paisley up and down.

"You what?!" Paisley spat, Jared put his hand on her arm.

"Leave it babe, yeah?"

"Could everyone stop with the chatter and do the work!" Sue requested from behind her desk. "God, life was so much easier before they let you Havelock high pupils into this school." Sue mumbled under her breath, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Did you hear that?!" The girl looked around to her fellow Havelock high pupils. "She's just said that it was better without us!"

"That's well out of order!" A boy agreed.

"Miss, that was a little harsh." Harley hissed.

"This is ridiculous, I'm not staying here and listen to her slag us off!" The girl got up, collecting her things. A handful of the other kids copied.

"Look, just sit down!" Sue practically screamed.

"You cant make us!" Another Havelock pupil spoke.

"Oh, I give up!" Sue exclaimed dramatically, slumping down in her seat and burying her face in her hands.

The Havelock high pupils pilled out of the room, while the Waterloo road lot started in shock.

"Miss, you can't just let them go!" Paisley exclaimed.

"Exactly Miss, you've well lost it!" Darren added.

"This is so stupid. I'm not staying here while she sobs into her hands." Paisley rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, leaving the room.

"Another useful lesson with Mrs Lowsley." Harley said sarcastically before leaving too.

Soon enough, Sue's room was empty. She'd managed to allow all her students walk out of her lesson.

* * *

><p>"I feel really sorry for Mrs Lowsley. Should we have gotten someone for her?" Lula asked her friends.<p>

"Feel sorry for her? Lula, she brought it on herself, she thinks she can say what ever the hell she wants and can get away with it. It's wrong." Grace said and the others agreed.

"What are you lot doing all huddled in the corridor?" Christine asked as she approached the kids.

"Mrs Lowsley had some breakdown and everyone left." Paisley replied.

"Breakdown?" Christine inquired.

"Was her own fault really. She said that life was better before the Havelock High students were here. They got all angry and stormed out and Mrs Lowsley didn't even stop them!" Harley explained.

"So you thought the best solution was to walk out also?" Christine raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe not. But I'm sick of not learning anything because she can't handle her class." Defended Paisley.

Christine sighed, "Where are the other students now?"

"Dunno, they all walked out." Kacey shrugged.

"Just...go and sit in the library or something." Christine instructed before walking away.

Christine POV

Great. Half of my students were missing all because of Sue. I made my way back to the office and Simon was walking this way.

"Everything alright Christine?" Simon questioned upon seeing that Christine appeared a little flustered.

"No, not exactly. I've just been informed that the Havelock high pupils in Sue's class have walked out, and our lot have done the same thing." Replied Christine.

"Walked out? But, why?" Simon was confused.

"Apparently Sue mentioned something about life being easier without the Havelock high students here. Simon, I really don't need this right now!" Christine hissed.

"Okay, just calm down. You try to track down the pupils and I'll talk to Sue." Simon instructed.

"Okay." Christine sighed.

"Sue...what the..." Simon didn't even know what to say, Sue was sat with her head rested on the desk.

She practically jumped up. "Simon. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Aren't you more concerned about where the hell your class is?!"

"Simon, I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. They just kept acting up, and it just came out!" Sue defended herself.

"Did you apologise?" Simon asked.

"Well...no-"

"Sue! This is unacceptable."

"I am sorry Simon, the kids...they wouldn't listen to me!" Sue whined.

"Well they definitely not going to listen to you now are they?" Simon made his way to the door.

"Simon..." Sue tried.

"Just leave it Sue." Simon shook his head before leaving.

Kacey POV

Paisley and I went outside, I wanted to tell her about Harley. We sat down on the steps.

"Pais...you know how you was saying that Harls likes me?"

"Yeah." Paisley nodded.

"You were right." Kacey smiled.

"I knew it! How do you know?"

"He told me this morning, came to my house and all! It was kind of sweet."

"Aww, see Kace, never doubt me! Bet you're looking forward for this date of yours now." Paisley smirked.

"Yes, definitely. This day is just great, and nothing is going to ruin it." Kacey said positively.

"Oi, Kacey!" The two girls could feel the harshness of Mason's voice.

Kacey groaned, "Ugh, there it is. The thing that is going to ruin mg day."

"Really Kacey?" Paisley rolled her eyes, not seeing how Mason could ruin her day.

"What do you want?" Kacey screwed her face up at the older boy.

"I heard that stupid science teacher said some offensive things about us Havelock high ones." Mason started.

"Actually, she didn't. She was spot on, life was so much easier before you came and ruined it!" Kacey shouted.

"Is that the only reason that you came over here? Seems like you're finding any excuse to come and talk to us, it's coming across as really desperate, mate." Paisley spat.

"Like I would waste my time on two stupid girls like you." Retorted Mason.

"Is he giving you trouble munch?" Came the voice of Dynasty Barry.

"Yeah, get him to leave us alone." Kacey turned to her older sister.

"Harassing younger girls now are we? You really are pathetic Mason." Dynasty shot, glaring at him.

"Aww, does little Kacey need her big brother and big sister to look after her? Now that's pathetic." Mason mocked, laughing harshly.

Kacey saw red and didn't think about her actions before swinging her fist forward and punching Mason right in his stomach. Mason instantly doubled over, gasping for breath, not expecting the younger girl to have been so strong.

"Oi! Kacey Barry, cooler, now!" Hector yelled, he had just come on to the playground with his year sevens for their lesson when he saw Kacey punch Mason.

Kacey stromed off, to the cooler and Dynasty quickly darted after her, not before giving Mason a remark.

"Look what you've caused now!" Dynasty hissed.

"Are you okay...Mason was it?" Hector made his way to the boy.

Mason took a few deep breaths and steadied himself before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine Sir, it just took me by surprise, that's all." Mason didn't want a massive fuss, he was a bit embarrassed about being punched by a girl.

"I'll just make sure Kacey actually went to the cooler." Hector said.

"Want me to watch your class while you're gone?" Offered Mason.

"Sure. Thanks." Hector smiled.

Hector POV

Upon making my way to the cooler, I heard sobbing coming from Sue's classroom. I looked into the classroom and saw Sue sat at her desk crying. I entered the room.

"Sue?"

"Oh, Hector. What are you doing here, don't you have a class?" Sue quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'm just making sure Kacey went to the cooler, she punched someone."

"Oh God...so, what are you doing in here then?" Sue asked.

"I heard crying and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Hector replied.

"Simon and I had an argument." Sue sighed.

"Over what?" Hector asked.

"I let my class get out of control, again. I think Simon is embarrassed by me." Sue looked down.

"Don't be silly," Hector lifted Sue's head up. "He loves you, and he has no right to be embarrassed by you." Hector smiled.

"You think so?" Sue looked into Hector's eyes.

"I know so." Hector smiled. "I've got to go. You'll be okay." Hector winked before exiting the room.

"I will be now." Sue smirked after Hector had left.

* * *

><p>Christine POV<p>

After going to practically every teacher and place around the school, I decided that I better get in my car and look for the kids. They weren't far, they were all sat outside their old school. There wasn't many of them, but there must have been about fifty of them.

"Would any of you like to explain what is going on here?" Christine asked as she approached them.

"Ask Mrs Lowsley." The girl, who started the rebellion, said.

"And, what's your name?" Christine questioned.

"Jessica." Answered the girl.

"Well, Jessica, I've been informed about what's happened and Mrs Lowsley will be in trouble. But, so will you guys, leaving her class was bad enough, but school? That's something else."

"We don't want to go back to where we're not wanted Miss." Lola spoke, emerging a little from the crowd.

"I assure you, you're all wanted at Waterloo Road." Christine stated.

"It doesn't feel like it. Everyone is feeling sorry for themselves, saying that we're all ruining everything and making it all worse. No one thinks about how we feel." Jessica spoke once again.

"That is actually a very good point. I'm going to call an emergency assembly and mention that it's very hard on you guys, and it might prompt everyone to be better behaved." Christine smiled.

"You're alright Miss." Jessica smiled.

Christine returned the smile, "Right, I'm trusting you to all make your way back to school. I'll be driving so I can see you anyway, also, I'll know who hasn't come back so don't even try anything." Warned Christine.

"Yes Miss." The kids all mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hope you enjoyed, would love for some more reviews and story follows :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: thank you for your reviews :) sorry for taking a while to update, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Kacey Barry sat with her chin rested on her hands, staring straight ahead, in the cooler. Ignoring Hector's questions. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, "Kacey, if you tell me why you punched Mason then you'll be free to go."<p>

The teenager shrugged, "Got angry."

"So that makes it okay to punch someone in the stomach does it?" Hector arched his eyebrow.

"Obviously not. You don't have to speak to me like I'm five you know." Kacey rolled her eyes, sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Well, Kacey, I would like to sit here and say that it's completely out of character for you to get angry, but it's not." Hector replied.

Kacey glanced at him before sighing, "I wasn't thinking, I know I shouldn't have done it."

"Was he winding you up?" Inquired Hector.

"Yeah, he always does. Us Barry's hate him. Look, are you gonna have to tell my Mum about me punching Mason?" Kacey asked, seeming more calm now.

"I'm afraid so, yes." Hector sighed and Kacey's eyes widened before kicking the table in anger. "You could have broken his ribs Kacey, what do you expect?! Where did you learn to punch like that anyway?"

Kacey shrugged sheepishly, "Barry taught us." She mumbled.

"Right. Well, get yourself back to class," Hector instructed but Kacey looked confused.

"Haven't you heard about Mrs Lowsley? Half the class have ran off somewhere." Informed Kacey seeming amused.

"Okay...well do something useful, go to the library and revise or something. Just don't go around punching people, alright?"

"Yeah okay." Kacey smiled and left the room.

"Right all of you, down the corridor and into the cooler." Christine instructed.

The students followed her instructions and walked down the corridor to where the cooler was, Hector walked out, holding the door open for the students.

"Mr Reid, what are you doing here?" Christine asked, walking up to him.

"Kacey Barry punched a Havelock high student -Mason- I think it was, in the stomach, so I made her come to the cooler to calm down and explain what happened, it's all sorted now." Hector answered, smiling.

"Oh good. Who is covering your class at the moment?" Inquired Christine.

"Mason. After I checked he was okay he offered to cover my class while I talked to Kacey." Hector replied.

A frown appeared on Christine's face but she quickly smiled, "Right. Well, you quickly get back to your class and I'm going to talk to these lot and get them back to class."

"Oh, about that, don't be too hard on Sue, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Hector said, turning back around.

"Yes, but, even if she didn't mean it, I do believe that she is smart enough to have not said it in the first place." Christine arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Hector mumbled before walking away.

"Right, okay. Firstly, you guys understand how wrong it was for you to walk out right?" Christine asked the pupils, as she walked in and perched on the desk at the front.

"Yeah we get it. All we care about is what's gonna happen to that stupid cow." Jessica spoke fiercely.

"_Mrs Lowsley _will be properly dealt with, as will all of you. You all have after school detentions for a week." Christine informed them.

The students all moaned or rolled their eyes or sighed after Christine told them their suitable punishments. "Come on Miss, we're dead sorry." Lola said, looking regretful for what she'd done.

"Yes yes I know, it's not very nice is it? But so is being told that half of my students had gone awol." Christine told them. None of them protested, knowing she was correct. "As I said before, I will call an assembly to make sure that all this arguing and unfair treatment is put to bed, would any of you be interested in speaking?"

Jessica's hand shot up, "Me Miss! As you can probably tell, I'm a very confident person." She smiled.

"Yes, I can tell," Christine smiled. "Anyone else?"

"I will." Lola volunteered, smiling.

"Thanks girls, that's all that's needed for now. Okay, go to your next lessons." Christine dismissed them and they left the cooler.

"Didn't think this head was so stupid." Hissed Jessica smugly, grabbing Lola's arm.

"What you on about Jess?" Lola asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna let this school, and that Mrs Lowsley bitch know exactly what I think of them. And so are you." Smirked Jessica before walking away.

Lola rolled her eyes and sighed, "I promised myself I wouldn't get into trouble this term." Lola said, catching up with the girl.

"Huh. And when did you tell yourself that? Before you got into a bitch fight with that Paisley girl or after?" Jessica arched her eyebrow, smugly.

"So what do you want me to say in this speech?" Lola asked after a long pause.

Jessica smiled and linked her arm with Lola's before walking down the corridor to their next lesson.

* * *

><p>"There you are! Pais said you got in trouble." Harley exclaimed as his crush walked into the history class and sat down next to him.<p>

"I punched that Mason prick. Sorry if I seem a bit touchy, I'm just pissed off." Kacey told him, slinging her bag down.

"I don't like it when you're pissed off." Harley pouted and Kacey couldn't help but giggle.

"Mr Reid is gonna call Mum too...I'm so dead." Kacey sighed.

"It won't be that bad, don't worry about it." Harley smiled reassuringly.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Paisley asked her boyfriend, as the pair watched Kacey and Harley from their seats.

"Not as cute as us." Jared raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, no one can take that crown off us." Paisley smirked before opening her exercise book.

"Alright, today we are carrying on with our research on the wild west." Audrey told her class excitedly.

"Miss we need the computers for that." Jared told her.

"No you don't Mr Baker, you can get all the information you need from the textbooks." Audrey smiled, handing out the textbooks.

"Just because we're doing history, doesn't mean we have to do everything the old fashioned way." Paisley commented as Audrey placed the book on her desk.

"Yes, but sometimes the things we get off wikipedia aren't always accurate Paisley." Replied Miss Mcfall and some of the students giggled.

Christine POV

After talking to the Havelock students, I made my way to Sue's classroom ready to talk to her. I opened her door to see Sue pacing up and down nervously. She jumped when she turned and saw me.

"Christine...can I explain?"

"I think you ought to, yes." Christine answered.

"They were complaining about the work sheet, saying that they'd already done it at Havelock high and there was no point. I told them there was no harm in revisiting old topics but they all kicked off! And...and, it just came out. I honestly didn't mean it Christine!"

"I'm sure you didn't. However, in the future, keep your opinions to yourself and when you next see those students, you will apologise." Christine told her and Sue nodded. Christine left the room, satisfied.

"All sorted?" Simon asked as he saw Christine exit Sue's room.

Christine smiled, "Yes. She seems sorry enough."

"I really am sorry Christine. I don't know what got into her." Sighed Simon.

"Simon, honestly, it's fine. I've talked to her and we've sorted it." Christine smiled reassuringly.

"It still doesn't excuse what she said though." Added Simon.

"Simon, she said it, not you. Stop beating yourself up over it. Right, I've organised an assembly, could you please go around to the classes and round up the students please?" Requested Christine.

"Assembly? What about?" Simon questioned.

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control." Smiled Christine.

"Okay then, I'll get the pupils."

"How is everyone getting on?" Audrey asked her class as walked around. No one had the chance to answer though because their was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you Miss Mcfall, but Mrs Mulgrew has called an assembly. So if the students could grab their bags and go to the main hall that'd be great." Simon smiled, as he pocked his head around the door.

The children cheerfully got up, happy to be leaving their lesson early. "What is the assembly about Mr Lowsley?" Audrey inquired.

"No idea." Simon shrugged, laughing.

"I bet it's got something to do with that lovely wife of yours." Paisley smirked as she walked past Mr Lowsley and out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Settle down everyone," Christine requested from on top of the stage. "Today, there was an incident in one of the classes." Began Christine and Paisley stifled back a laugh when she saw Sue's eyes almost pop out of her head. "It resulted in some of my students walking out of school, which is far from acceptable but it also helped to open my eyes. It's quite easy for us to sit here and complain about how difficult it is to have Havelock high merge with us, but how do you think they feel?"<p>

"It's not that big of a deal, all of their mates are still here, it's just in a different environment." Hissed Grace.

"If only the teachers had your logic babe." Sighed Paisley.

"I have Jessica and Lola here, they are both going to talk to you in more detail about how they feel." Christine smiled as the two girls walked onto the stage.

"Why can't we get up there and talk about how we feel?" Darren called out to which a majority of people laughed at.

"Hi everyone. I'm Jessica and this is Lola. Today we are going to talk to you about what it's really like being in a new school." Jessica smiled.

"Bitches." Lola stated and a few people giggled or whispered to their friends. "Never have I come across so many bitches in my life. This school is a goldmine for trash bag kids and we Havelock high students deserve better." Lola spoke, and she noticed Christine shake her head and place her face in her hands.

"And that brings me onto the topic of Mrs Lowesly. Today, she treated us Havelock high pupils like crap, and said that life was easier before we came here," Gasps came out of most of the Havelock high pupils and shocked looks appeared on the some of the Waterloo Road pupil's faces too. "Yes, exactly, it's disgusting. As a teacher, how is it acceptable to say things like that?!" Jessica shouted, turning to face at Sue who was struggling to compose herself.

"That's enough girls!" Christine walked onto the stage.

"We were only doing as you asked." Jessica smiled innocently.

"Go and sit down and I will deal with you later." Christine lowered her voice, and Lola knew that they were both going to be in trouble.

"Another successful assembly at Waterloo Road." Harley exclaimed sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: thanks for reading :) I will update soon, honestly! Some more reviews and story follows and faves would be great ;) xxx <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: Glad people are enjoying :) I love reading your reviews so keep them coming! I also love the fact that Waterloo Road might have to merge with Havelock high as this is basically the plot of this story but the other way around. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"Mum, I'm home!" Kacey called as she shut the door behind her.<p>

"You're screwed." Barry hissed to his younger sister before walking up the stairs.

Kacey sighed, now knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid punishment. "Hey." Kacey smiled, entering the kitchen, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"Hi baby, good day?" Carol arched her eyebrow.

Kacey pretended to think before smiling at her mother, "Yeah. It was."

Carol placed her coffee mug on the kitchen side, "I got a delightful phone call from the school today."

Kacey squeezed her eyes shut before turning to face her Mum, "Really? About what?" Kacey tried to sound oblivious.

"Don't play stupid Kace, punching someone, really?!" Carol asked her youngest.

"He was winding me up Mum!" Kacey defended.

"What do you want, a pat on the back?" Carol arched a brow.

Kacey sighed, "I'm really sorry Mummy." Kacey pulled a sad face.

"Don't even try it Kace, you're grounded." Carol told her.

"Oh Mum, please don't! I'm dead sorry!" Pleaded Kacey.

"Grounded." Carol almost sung, turning away from her daughter and clearing the sides.

"Fine, whatever." Kacey sighed, giving up. Beginning to walk away before remembering something. "Wait, does that count for the weekend too?"

"No, of course not, I think I'll just let you out on the weekend. Of course it counts for the weekend!" Carol rolled her eyes.

"What?! No, Mum you can't! I have somewhere to be on Saturday."

"Hmm, and where's this?" Inquired Carol.

"A date." Kacey mumbled.

Carol's eyes widened, "A date?! With who?"

"Does it matter?" Kacey asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Um, yes! I need to know who's taking my baby out on a date!" Replied Carol.

"Harley." Kacey answered.

"Ooh, he's a nice lad that Harley. I knew he liked ya, do you like him too?" Carol seemed to be getting more and more interested.

"Mum, we're not talking about this anymore!" Kacey told her mother, not wanting her to think that she'd started to turn into a girly girl like Dynasty. "All I need to know is that I'm allowed out on Saturday."

"No, you're not." Carol answered.

"What?!" Kacey was surprised, she thought that Carol had changed her mind.

"You need to learn a lesson babe, sorry." Carol shrugged.

"Ugh, you're ruining my life!" Kacey exclaimed dramatically, walking out of the kitchen.

"Bloody kids." Carol muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>"Are we heading to the pub?" Hector asked his fellow colleagues.<p>

"I'm going to give it a miss." Simon said, putting his coat on.

"Same here." Sue replied.

"Oh come on Sue, just a couple of drinks." Hector gave her a grin that she couldn't resist.

"Oh okay. I think I need it after today." Sue laughed.

"Count me in." Sonya smiled enthusiastically.

"Nik, Vanessa, you two coming?" Hector asked.

"I am if you are." Vanessa smiled at Nikki.

"Sure, why not." Nikki smiled.

The five of them made their way to the pub. Once they arrived, Hector offered to buy drinks while the others sat at a table. Hector brought the drinks over. "There you go." He smiled.

"Another great day at Waterloo Road comes to an end." Nikki sighed sarcastically.

"I can't help but think that it was partly my fault." Sue said quietly.

"Don't be silly Sue, you only told the Havelock high students that life was easier before they came, nothing to worry about." Vanessa smiled innocently at Sue before sipping her drink.

Nikki bit her lip in an attempt to not laugh, and Sonya started to humm and look around the room. Sue looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Hey, you guys this is not Sue's fault." Hector said firmly.

"It's Christine's for letting those kids into the school." Sonya mumbled.

"Those kids Sonya, are under our care, and we owe it to them to teach and support them as much as we can." Nikki said, clearly annoyed by Sonya's comment.

"Sorry...I weren't thinking." Sonya said, head hanging down in embarrassment.

"When does she ever think?" Vanessa hissed into Nikki's ear causing her to chuckle to herself.

Kacey POV

I stormed down the stairs and slumped myself into my chair around the table, picking up my fork and beginning to eat, not before scowling at Mum.

"What's wrong with you?" Barry asked his sister.

"Ask her." Kacey replied, looking at Carol.

"I grounded her." Carol informed Dynasty and Barry.

"What, for punching Mason?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah." The woman replied.

"Mum, he was winding Kace up. It weren't her fault!" Dynasty jumped to her little sister's defence.

"Kace needs to learn to control her temper then." Carol replied.

"This isn't fair!" Kacey finally spoke up. "If this was Barry, he would be off the hook."

"That's because I'm Mum's favourite." Barry smirked.

Carol rolled her eyes at him and Kacey glared at him, "Shut up Barry." She grumbled.

Barry sighed, not liking when Kacey was mad at him, "Mum, look. Don't punish her. Kace is right, if it was me, you wouldn't ground me. And Kace hardly ever acts up, and I was the one who taught her to punch like that."

Carol sighed, looking at her youngest, "Kace, I know you're mad at me, but what you did was wrong. So I'm sorry, but I stand by decision."

"Whatever." Kacey sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Grounded? Aww Kace, that sucks! I was looking forward to our date." Harley said sadly the next day.<p>

"I'm sorry, if I didn't punch Mason I wouldn't have gotten grounded." She sighed.

"Not to worry, we'll do something together when you're not grounded." Harley smiled warmly, giving her hand a squeeze.

"So, are you guys gonna go on this resilience camp then?" Grace asked her friends, waving the form they'd been given by their form tutors.

"No way, I'm not spending three days trudging around in mud and sleeping in tents." Paisley replied.

"Well I want to go." Kacey smiled.

"I'm not gonna go if you're not, Pais." Grace told her.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun." Lula told them.

"Yeah, sure it will." Paisley said sarcastically.

Paisley POV

First lesson we had art, we all made our way to the classroom and waited for the teacher to come. Hannah and Tara were there too so I smiled at them and motioned for them to come over.

"Guys, you know Hannah and Tara right?" Paisley smiled as the pair walked over.

"Hey guys." Tara smiled at them, and everyone smiled and said hi back. Shannon walked over then.

"Hiya guys." She smiled at all of them.

"Omg, well done Shan, you actually acknowledged all of us before you said hi to Kacey!" Paisley started to clap and the others did too, much to Kacey's annoyance.

Shannon laughed slightly, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I've realised that was wrong of me to do and I'm sorry." She smiled before walking off.

"Um, cheers." Paisley smiled awkwardly, not expecting that to happen.

"Told you guys she wasn't that bad." Kacey smiled, slightly smugly.

"Did you say something about her always acknowledging Kacey before you guys?" Tara questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Harley asked.

"I would be careful if I were you Kacey, she probably has a crush on you." Hannah told her but they all thought she was joking.

"Yeah, cos I'm just irresistible ain't I?" Kacey joked.

The teacher arrived and let them in, Paisley stopped Hannah and Tara though, "You were joking right? About the crush."

"Nope, Shannon's a lesbian." Tara told Paisley.

"And it looks like she's got a crush on your mate." Hannah smirked before walking into the classroom, along with Tara.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Well I hope you enjoyed this post :) please please please review! I love reading them and they make me really happy :D love you all xxxx <strong>


End file.
